The Formula
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: Jason, being someone who did A Level Maths, knows Pythagoras' Theorem. But right then and there, he had a problem. Right in front of him was the gorgeous mathematician himself, struggling with the formula. Would Jason tell? And would Jason finally kiss the guy?


**Hi guys. Chocky is here yet again with another treat.**

**Also on my tumblr: rushiwick.**

**Enjoy.**

**The Formula**

Jason was intrigued. He was watching Pythagoras, THE Pythagoras, trying to figure out the formula.

But maybe it was because he did A-Level Maths back when he was in the twenty first century. He still hadn't a clue why he did that subject. It was a spur of the moment decision he made back in year 11 that he sometimes regretted.

But right then and there, sitting in the small, wooden house of the great mathematician Pythagoras, he was glad he did A-Level Maths and got an A in the subject. Because he actually had a clue as to what on earth the other man was mumbling on about.

The other man was sitting on a chair, opposite Jason's seat, leaning towards the table so much his nose was almost touching the papyrus. It was an adorable sight.

"But I can't times the two together...They don't add up...Triangles..." Pythagoras mumbled. It made Jason's heart soar, watching the younger man he really cared for, becoming a legendary hero. If only Pythagoras could figure the formula soon.

"Why are you doing this, Pythagoras?" Hercules asked. The older hero was leaning on the doorway of his bedroom, also watching the mathematician. However, Hercules' face showed complete boredom because Jason knew Hercules didn't care at all about the amazing world of triangles.

Pythagoras looked up and his gaze zoned in on Hercules. His big blue eyes were shining with happiness because of the triangles. "Because I love triangles. They are so fascinating." Pythagoras replied back. His grin was blindingly beautiful, Jason mused.

"You're crazy. What's fascinating is the taste of wine and the smell of a tavern." Hercules proclaimed.

"And Medusa." Jason added.

"And Medusa." Hercules agreed. If it was anyone else, Jason realised, they would be blushing. But Hercules wouldn't be blushing at all. It was Hercules. "I shall leave and go to see Medusa."

"Bye then." Jason said, while the 'hero' was leaving.

Jason still couldn't believe his other new flatmate, Hercules, was THE Hercules. This man was lazy, drunk, fat, smelly and not at all pleasant. He couldn't believe this was the man he had to learn about back when he was studying Classics at A-Level as well. The Hercules he learnt about was supposed to be strong, brave, handsome and heroic. Yet, the most important difference between the legendary Hercules and this Hercules was that the Hercules of the legends was the son of Zeus, a demigod. However, this Hercules knew his father, who was mortal. That was a strange twist to events.

His focus shifted back to Pythagoras and his gaze ran over Pythagoras' slim form. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Pythagoras was chewing his pink lips.

"Do you have any idea?" Jason asked Pythagoras.

"None of it makes sense." Pythagoras replied back, sighing.

"You need a cup of tea. I'll switch on the kettle." Jason announced then winced. There was no tea in Atlantis and there were certainly no kettles either. He realised that the worst thing about being in Atlantis was there being no tea.

"What is a tea? What is a kettle?" Pythagoras asked. His blonde eyebrows were furrowed, showing the younger man's confusion.

"Uh... Tea's a drink that we would consume, back where I came from. The idea is that we pour hot water over tea leaves. The drink is delicious. And a kettle is a pot that we use to heat the water up." He said, while watching Pythagoras' reaction.

"Do you miss there?" Pythagoras quietly asked. The question came out in almost a whisper.

"Not really." Jason dismissed the question.

"Really?" Pythagoras asked.

"Really."

"But surely-" Pythagoras was cut off by Jason, who really didn't want to talk at all about his life in London.

"The formula's a squared plus b squared equals c squared." The words shot out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He just created a paradox. Right then and there, he cursed that Maths A-Level he did not too long ago and that song that made him learn the formula so well. His cheeks were really hot so he must have been blushing.

"What?" Pythagoras asked. Those beautiful blue eyes were full of surprise and were so enticing that Jason found it hard to resist. Jason dragged his chair closer to Pythagoras' and leaned over to peck those full pink lips.

When Jason pulled back from that short kiss, Pythagoras leaned forwards and caught Jason's lips in a proper kiss this time.

When Jason pulled away to breathe, Pythagoras' eyes doe eyed. "You told me the formula."

"Uh..." Jason was hoping that the kiss made Pythagoras forget what was said but clearly it didn't. Jason didn't regret the kiss, he needed to do that. Ever since he crashed on top of the man, he really wanted to kiss Pythagoras. "Sorry."

"Don't- How did you even know it?" Pythagoras asked.

"Uh, I just did." Jason hesitantly replied. "I might have just created a paradox." Jason mumbled to himself and thankfully Pythagoras didn't hear those words.

"Bu-But."

"Uh, Forget about it." Jason dismissed and then leaned over to take the other man's lips yet again.


End file.
